mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny Devile
About 'Benny Devile' Benny was born with his deformities (See picture below). He was bullied, until he reached adulthood (around 18 years old). Then, he turned pure evil. Benny was kicked out of College for raping a classmate, and leaving her with internal problems. Once at the hospital, her scans showed live maggots pulsating in her womb. A few weeks later, she was dead. Benny went into hiding, and was seen as a freak to the public. Anyone that saw him took matters into their own hands, rather than alerting the Police authorities. Many people beat him up, and it was when a gang of six thugs beat Benny to within an inch of his life with a crowbar that he changed completely. Benny's face was horribly disfigured even worse than it already was. A reminder of the beating he had taken and what he had done to that girl at College. Some time passed, and no one saw Benny for six years. Six long years. Many thought he had died from his injuries, including those guilty of attacking him. However, news stirred up of his comeback when one of the attackers' mother's was raped violently on her way home from work. She described to the Police that firstly, a huge hand was placed over her face. It was so large it covered both her eyes and mouth, so she couldn't see or cry for help. Then with the other hand, Benny punched her four times in the head. They weren't very strong punches, as Benny had weakened from a poor diet and living conditions. The victim described the hits as sluggish and slow, also she heard Benny's knuckles crack each time he hit her. A sure sign of weak bones. After the beating, she was slightly unconscious and dragged into a nearby garage. It was very dark inside, but a dull yellow colored light was enough to fill the room with it's eerie glow. It flickered on and off every few seconds too. The victim was strapped to a beaten up rusty metal chair, with spikes on the backrest. They instantly pierced her skin, although not deeply, once she was forced to sit in it. She regained consciousness quickly due to the pain, and screamed for help. No one came. No one except Benny. Firstly, he violently masturbated on her face until the point or orgasm. The victim described it as a 'dry-come' as there was no liquid. The said victim remembers laughing at Benny due to this, in which he apparently went into the corner of the room, which was darker than the rest and sat down in a strange position. He was whelping, much like a dog. After a few minutes, Benny got angry and stood up quickly, surprising for his tall frame and weak bones. His knees and ankles cracked many times. Benny showed signs of pain, perhaps arthritis had kicked in at an early age (Benny could only be 25 years of age). He soon made his way over to the victim, and started licking her face. Warts, cuts, and blood covered his tongue, and his breath smelt like fish and what she could only describe as 'death'. After Benny had licked her entire face, he then forcefully grabbed her wrist, and snapped the bone in two. Benny laughed at this, and although he cannot talk properly he made various 'dumb' sounds, pointing at the victim and laughing. Afterwards, Benny grabbed his penis once again. The victim describes luring Benny in, in her words I quote I told him I'd suck his long, pale, hairy dick. Benny seemed excited at this and whipped it out, near her mouth. She bit into it as hard as she could, and blood rushed out into her mouth. She only described the taste as metallic, however once she stuck her tongue out to look, there were various black bits of flesh stuck to it, and the smell was vile. Benny was screaming the whole time. His penis was still intact, but the damage must be agonizing. After this, Benny untied the victim and threw her to the floor, keeping her there with his huge left foot. He then inserted his clenched fist, as fast as he could, into her asshole. The victim describes the pain as 'excruciating' and the worst part of this whole ordeal. After this had happened, the victim ran away, and luckily escaped the garage. Benny is nowhere to be found... Benny and Walton now have 'competitions' late at night, and various Mansion workers gather round to place bets on them both. It has become common practice within the Mansion as of late. Benny and Walton are thrown women, and whoever can violently attack, and knock out the most first wins. One onlooker describes the competition as 'hilarious', as both 'men' get sidetracked, and try to have sex with the women. Benny is a great addition to the Mansion, raising over all morale and also profits, due to the betting that goes on. One Mansion operative dresses as a slave each night, and bets on the 'winner'. The matches are fixed, and the Mansion operative walks away with at least $5 a night; big money to the slaves of the UnderMansion.